pain in love?
by vowxyz
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary. 1st Fic, WARNING: alur cepat, OOC, gak nyambung dengan titlenya. RnR!


_Disclaimer- Masashi kishimoto_

_Rated – T_

_Genre – Romance, Hurt/comfort_

_Pairing-Gaasaku_

_Warning: typo, Alur cepat, OOC, etc_

_Story by : Alsha merancia_

_._

_._

Berawal dari masa smp aku pikir aku hanyalah seorang pelajar putih biru yang sedang puber dan ingin mengetahui tentang berbagai versipun dilontarkan setiap orang, mulai dari versi cinta merah jambu, cinta gila, hingga cinta mati. Sebelumnya perkenalkan, aku Gaara. aku baru lulus sd dan sekarang duduk di bangku smp. Aku tergolong orang yang pemalu, di dalam kediaman ini aku mengidolakansatu wanita, Haruno Sakura. Dia anak yang active disekolah , populer, dan disukai banyak murid di smp aku sempat pesimis karena tidak mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan cewek keren seperti dia. aku mulai menyukainya pertama kali mos dilaksanakan. Pertama kali yang kutangkap diwajahnya hanya satu, senyum khasnya yang tampak ramah.

Tiba saatnya pembagian kelas, aku berharap bisa sekelas dengannya, ternyata harapanku terkabul, aku sekelas dengannya. Berbulan bulan aku mengenalnya lebih dalam, rasa itu pun makin timbul. Dia anak yang pintar, disayang guru, dan menjadi salah satu pacuanku untuk belajar. Suatu hari, tepatnya, sore hari, aku berniat membeli minuman di kantin sekolah setelah pelajaran usai. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak, perasaan aneh tiba tiba muncul, dan ternyata benar. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, kalau Sakura, sedang berpegangan tangan dengan Pein- senpai, seorang ketua osis. sungguh mengikis hati, seberat itukah sainganku untuk mendapatkannya? Hari demi hari aku lalui, hingga mendapat kabar bahwa sakura telah putus dengan pein senpai. Aku bisa melihat tatapan sedihnya saat itu, membuatku menyesal telah bahagia diatas akhirnya aku belajar kelompok dengan Sakura. Dan hubunganku dengan sakura mulai dekat. Aku mulai sering jalan, dan belajar dengannya. Aku juga sempat mengajaknya kencan, dan pulang bareng. Ada ganjalan? Ya, teman teman Sakura. Waktu itu, pein mengajak Sakura balik kepadanya, namun sakura menolaknya, teman temannya mencibirku, berkata kalau ini salahku. Aku? Memang, mungkin aku tidak pantas untuk Sakura. Insiden berlalu, aku lihat sakura mulai menjaga jarak, dan menjauhiku. Mungkin kesempatanku untuk dekat dengannya sudah habis. Sekarang, dia jarang hadir ke sekolah, aku mendapat kabar kalau Sakura sakit gagal ginjal dan selama dua minggu sekali harus check up.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu tidak turun, sakura tidak ada kabar. Akhirnya aku berusaha menghubungi orang tua Sakura, dan menanyakan kabar dan kondisinya. Ibunya pun menjawab dengan isak tangis, seolah olah tidak ada yang beres, beliau mulai berkata: "kondisi sakura semakin lama semakin menurun". Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan pedih, aku langsung mengambil jaket dan lari mendatangi sakura di rumah sakit. tidak tenang sama sekali, sampai disana, orang tua sakura seperti depresi, ibunya pingsan setelah itu. Kubuka kamar sakura, di saat itu, salju turun dengan tenang, kubuka kain putih yang menutupi wajah sakura, kugenggam erat tangannya yang dingin, kukecup keningnya, sakura telah dipanggil yang maha kuasa.

Sedih, sangat sedih, bahkan pedih. Aku belum menyatakan perasaanku yang kusimpan selama ini, terakhir melihatnya hanya dari kejauhan, tanpa senyumnya, sekarang aku duduk di sampingnya, ayahnya datang, menepuk pundakku, sambil tersenyum beliau memberikan buku harian sakura. Kubuka lembaran demi lembaran, sekarang aku tahu tentang sakura, sampai kutemukan halaman terakhir, malam sebelum dia pergi, ternyata, selama tiga bulan terakhir ini, dia menyimpan rasa yang sama denganku, tapi dia enggan untuk mengakuinya hanya karena takut dikucilkan oleh teman temannya. Oh tuhaan, apa salahku?. Akhirnya aku tahu, apa itu cinta, cinta itu kemungkinan pedih, pedihnya kehilangan seseorang yang aku sayang.

**A/N : TERIMA KASIH SUDAH BACAAAA! *gulung gulung*, hehe, jelek? Bagus? Kalau ada kesalahan, maaf, ya.. ini ceritanya punya temen saya, cuman yang nambah nambahin gaje gajenya saya ^^. Ini fic pertama saya, loh.. para senpai, jangan MOS saya.. jangan di Flame, jangan, saya mohon para senpai.. REVIEW JANGAN LUPA YAAA.. WAJIB LOH! Saya baru soalnyaa.. kritik saran sekalian, senpai senpai! REVIEW yah! REVEW! X) **

**R E V I E W :* (disembleh)**


End file.
